1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a pair of press-connecting pliers for pins on electric communication terminals, and especially to a pair of pin press-connecting pliers provided for press connecting of at least those electric communication wires of three kinds of different sizes with an electric communication terminal, this can reduce the apparent size of the entire press-connecting pliers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Communication terminals of general telephone communication wires have different styles in pursuance of various usages and the electric communication wires used, and also in pursuance of the English specification or the American specification of electric communication terminal; classes and specifications of them are quite various.
By the fact that pins of the abovementioned electric communication terminals of various classes and specifications are quite thin and small, they needs to be press connected by using press-connecting grooves and press-connecting die-blocks of different sizes provided on a pair pliers in order that electric communication wires can be fixed on the electric communication terminals; conventional press-connecting pliers for pins on electric communication terminals are divided into a single-hole type, a dual-hole type and a triple-hole type in pursuance of the numbers of the pins on the terminals. The single-hole type press-connecting pliers can only do press connecting on a single electric communication terminal; the dual-hole type press-connecting pliers can do press connecting on an electric communication terminal with two different specifications, while the triple-hole type press-connecting pliers can do press connecting on an electric communication terminal with different specifications, such as is shown in FIG. 1.
The above stated single-hole type press-connecting pliers can only do press connecting on a single electric communication terminal, pairs of press-connecting pliers of different specifications must be carried when in use, this makes a user inconvenient; the dual-hole type press-connecting pliers need only that a user carries another pair of single-hole type press-connecting pliers, it can render the amount carried reduced, but this is not the most convenient way for carrying; hence development of the triple-hole type press-connecting pliers surely brings a quite convenient effect to users. However, referring to FIG. 1, press-connecting grooves 60 of such triple-hole type press-connecting pliers are formed by providing three holes on the same one of the shanks of the pliers, this results a larger working area on the press-connecting pliers and a quite heavy whole appearance, and occupies a larger space when in carrying.
And more, every pair of press-connecting pliers are provided with a peeling knife 42 to cut and peel insulation layers enveloping electric communication wires, a peeling knife 42 provided on a pair of conventional press-connecting pliers has two knife blades arranged in mutual opposite positions to be benefit to cutting and peeling for a user. By virtue that the cross sectional areas of wires are slightly different, some press-connecting pliers are formed with grooves with different diameters on one end of the peeling knife 42, so that the peeling knife 42 can cut and peel on electric communication wires with different diameters. This mode can allow cutting and peeling on electric communication wires with different diameters, but one end of the pair of press-connecting pliers shall be formed with grooves of different diameters; thus not only the proper strength of the peeling knife 42 is destroyed, but also the appearance of the pliers is bad.
And further, in the above stated press-connecting pliers, two handles 40 can restore their proper positions after they are held and pressed by the elastic restoration force of a torsional spring “A”, and by then, the action of press connecting of pins is completed. However, when the two handles 40 restore their proper positions after they are held and pressed by means of the torsional spring “A”, they are subjected to bearing uniform forces, this makes press-connecting grooves on two or three sides bear ununiform forces, and pins on electric communication terminals on the two or three sides are unable to be uniformly press connected in the electric communication wires, and problem of inferior function of the electric communication terminals is resulted.